Verdade ou mentira
by Neevy Ambr Du
Summary: Os gémeos inventaram um novo jogo mágico De que se tratará?


**Verdade ou mentira.**

Era verão na Toca e Harry e Ron jogavam uma partida de xadrez enquanto Hermione e Ginny viam-nos jogar quando entraram Fred e George.

- Alegrem essas caras porque sois muito afortunados - disse George. - Ides ter a honra de provar uma primícia que muito cedo aparecerá em Gemialidades Weasley. - Continuou Fred.

- De que se trata? - inquiriu Ginny levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Um jogo que cedo converter-se-á no rei das festas.- Disse Fred.

- Ainda que tem outras aplicações, desde depois. O ministério já nos encarregou uma vintena, desde que façamos uma prova. - Continuou seu gémeo.

- E nós somos vossos porquinhos-da-índia. Não o provais todo vocês?- perguntou Hermione.

- E assim é. Connosco funciona, mas tão só queremos fazer uma prova geral e vocês estais algo aburridos. - Disseram ao uníssono.

- De que se trata? - perguntou Harry.

- Uma espécie de detector de mentiras.

- Eu não penso jogar. - Disseram Ron e Hermione ao mesmo tempo.

- Que tendes que ocultar? Há algo que não quereis que saibamos? - Perguntou a pequena ruiva com sorna.

- Não, claro que não. É uma tolice. Participarei, todo seja por ajudar. - Disse Hermione.

- Obrigado, Hermy. E tu Ronnie te rajas?

- Não, claro que não. Jogarei.

- Explico-vos o jogo. Há que pôr em cima do tabuleiro a mão do cada um dos participantes e escrever seu nome. Depois fazem-se perguntas dizendo a quem vão dirigidas ok?

- Se ao contestar dizes a verdade, o ecrã alumia-se e se mentes aparece escrita a verdadeira resposta Entendido?

Todos assentiram e se prepararam para jogar. Levaram comida em abundância (tinha 4 Weasley) e bebida e uma tigela fechada que os gémeos levaram sem dizer seu conteúdo. Puseram um por um a mão no tabuleiro junto com seu nome.

- Comecemos com perguntas fáceis. Ron qual é teu nome completo? - Perguntou Fred.

- Ronald Billius Weasley. - O ecrã alumiou-se. - Agora me toca a mim. Hermione gostas esquiar?

- Adoro-o. - No ecrã pôs "Ódio o esqui e ademais sou uma torpe, mal posso aguentar nos esquis". -Agora que já temos visto que funciona, é hora de que a coisa se ponha mais séria não crie, Harry? - Ao garoto fez-se-lhe um nodo na garganta - De modo que, Fred tem noiva? -Se tivesse olhado a Ron nesse momento tivesse jogado a correr, por se talvez sua mirada a matasse.

- Tem graça essa pergunta. Faz em uma semana que rompi com uma garota de Hogsmeade, esteve a sair com os dois sem o saber, nem nós nem ela. Ao final resultou que gostava da pessoa que éramos quando achava que éramos um e queria seguir saindo com ambos. Cortamo-la em seguida.

- Que forte! - Disse Ginny

- Muito forte! - Continuou Hermione e ambas se jogaram a rir.

- Agora me toca a mim. Hermione tratava de unir comigo?

- A... a verdade, Fred, é que... que... que tu gosto de muito. Esse sentido do humor, essa inteligência e teu total desprezo pelas normas tem conseguido que me apaixone de ti e já era hora de fazer algo.

- Eu me vou ao banho.- Disse Ron e foi-se, enquanto no ecrã apareceu "Não, não e não." (NA: Já estáveis a pensar que Hermione e Fred... Pois não.)

Quando Ron voltou do banho todos se estavam a rir.

- Que tem passado?

- Que à pergunta de teu irmão apareceu no ecrã um "Não, não e não" de vinte centímetros.

- Pois conseguiste que achasse que era verdade.

- Sigo com as perguntas. Ginny quando passaste de admirar a Harry por ser Harry Potter a te apaixonar dele por ser Harry?

- Não o sei com segurança, mas quando recuperei o diário foi pára que não fizesse dano a Harry por ser ele mesmo. - O ecrã alumiou-se.- Vou tomar-me a revanche bem tomada. Hermione gosta de meu irmão Ron? - Tinha cinco pares de olhos muito atentos esperando a resposta.

- Não - Respondeu simplesmente a castanha, e o ecrã se alumiou.

- Que? - Saltaram quatro vozes ao uníssono.

- Que não tendes ouvido a resposta? Tenho dito que não. - Disse Hermione.

Ron tinha saído sem que ninguém se desse conta.

- Onde está Ron? - Perguntou a castanha.

- Seguramente metendo a cabeça na retrete. - Contestou Fred.

- E por que faria isso?

- Hermione às vezes parece mais curta que o tonto de Ronnie. Pensa que é o que disseste dantes de que se fosse?- disse George.

- Que não gostava, por que ele se ia enfadar se...?- Vejo que acabas de cair. - Disse Harry.

- Pediu-nos que lhe ajudássemos a te dizer o que sentia por ti. Ocorreu-se-nos esta grandiosa ideia (NHA: que humildes!), mas Ginny estragou no tudo (NA: e muito agradáveis!).

- Eu cri...Desde quando não gostas de meu irmão?!

- Procuremos a Ronald e não vos metais onde não vos chamam (NHA: agora a agradável é esta!).- Apanhou sua varita e saiu ao jardim da Toca.

Procuraram durante mais de uma hora e quando já se deram por vencidos, todos excepto Hermione, voltaram a casa. Sentiam-se culpados por ter participado no jogo, de uma forma ou outra, mas era Ginny a que estava mais compungida. Serei mais clara, estava à beira de um ataque de nervos.

- Gin, acalma-te, aparecerá. Após as cenas de fitas-cola de Hermy quando Ron estava com Lavender, eu também achei que ela gostava De Ron. Algum tivesse terminado perguntando. Ginny, não chores, sou incapaz de te ver assim.

- Harry, tu que sentes por mim?

- Ginny, já sabe que te quero.

- Eu não o creio assim, me estás a arrancar a vida pedaço a pedaço ao arrancar de teu lado. Não me digas que é por meu bem.- A ruiva acelerou o passo deixando ao moreno parado no lugar que estava.

Dez minutos depois Hermione, cheia de varro e com os olhos inchados de tanto chorar, voltou a seu quarto na Toca e viu algo pela janela que a deixou pasmada. Baixou as escadas correndo e quase se lança contra o garoto que tinha diante mas pôde frear a tempo. Respirou profundamente para tirar-se os nervos que a invadiram ao ver ao menor dos ruivos que analisava seu aspecto e fez o que queria fazer desde que o viu pela janela de seu quarto: deu-lhe o bofetão mais forte que tinha dado em sua vida.

- Se colar-lhe a Malfoy sentou-me bem, esta bofetada me sentou cem vezes melhor. Levo horas procurando-te, pensando que talvez te tinha passado algo, e tu estavas em... Deus, é tão típico de ti! Ficarei por Ginny, mas não quero que voltes a me dirigir a palavra. Tens escutado? - E foi-se a seu quarto da Toca chorando.

Quando Ron subiu ao desván, os demais ficaram em silêncio esperando a que falasse, coisa que não fez, pelo que Ginny lhe perguntou:

- Onde estiveste? E daí passou-lhe a tua cara? Alguém te deu uma surra?

-Eu, dantes de... disse-o, mas ela... me, me, deu-me um bofetão... estava.- Calou-se.

-Irmãozinho, acalma-te e explica-nos.

-Eu vi que quase não ficava comida e lhe disse a Harry que ia à pizzaria a por umas pizzas e como ainda não me posso aparecer tive que ir andando. Todos olharam a Harry.

-Não me olheis assim como se vocês vos tivésseis inteirado!

-Quando voltei ela veio correndo para mim, pensei que ia a bicar-me, mas me deu um bofetão. Disse que era tão típico de mim, que tinha estado preocupada por mim. Como se eu lhe preocupasse o mais mínimo! - A essas alturas já tinha saído do sótão e ia à habitação onde se encontrava a castanha - ESCUTA-ME BEM, GRANGER, NÃO TENS NENHUM DIREITO A ME DAR UMA ABAFADA. OXALÁ NÃO TE TIVESSE INSULTADO NAQUELE DIA, NÃO TERIAS IDO CHORAR E ESTARIAS NO GRANDE COMEDOR COM Os DEMAIS, JAMAIS HOUVÉRAMOS SIDO AMIGOS E EU NÃO ME TERIA APAIXONADO DE TI. NÃO TERIA QUE TE SUPORTAR SABENDO O QUE SEI.

-SABES ALGO? ISSO É NOVO PARA TI. VÊ POUCO A POUCO Ou PODERIA DAR-TE ALGO DE "TANTO" PENSAR, MELHOR TE VAI, JÁ DEVES TER MANIOTAS DO SOBRE ESFORÇO Disse ela levantando da cama e se acercando a Ron até ficar a escassos passos dele.

-E TU ÉS UMA SABE-TUDO INSOFRÍVEL COM TONTAS IDEIAS.- Disse acercando-se mais a ela.

-E TU TENS Os SENTIMENTOS DE UMA COLHER DE CAFÉ - Dando outropasso - PASSASTE MESES colher COMO UMA ANGUILA COM LAVENDERSEM SENTIR NADA POR ELA.- Ron se rio.

-Já vejo o que ocorre.

-Se? O que?

-Esse coiso dos gémeos não funciona bem porque é óbvio que esta zelosa e que sentes algo por mim.

-Asco

-Asco diz? Por asco estás a tremer, Hermione? - Posou sua mão na cara de Hermione - Por asco estremeces-te quando te toco? - Acercou sua cara à dela, a beijo e ela correspondeu ao beijo - Por asco, também, me correspondes se te beijo? Pois tem-me todo o asco que queiras - Ele atraiu a cabeça dela até seu peito e a abraçou.

No entanto, junto ao marco da porta tinha quatro jovens que tinham observado a cena totalmente perplexos e que decidiram voltar a subir

- Acho que melhor será que o deixemos.

- Medo? Potter.

- Ginny, deixa-o estar.

- Não. Joguemos, em minha habitação, tu e eu sozinhos.

- Acho que não, me dá a impressão que o do cuinco era para mim.

- Não temos falado desde que rompemos.

- Gin, não fica nada de que falar.

- Não, tão só tu falaste. Não posso deixar que te vás outra vez. A cada vez que marchas e não sê se voltarás morro um pouco.

- Mas segues viva.

- Achas que se te marchas sem meu seguirei sendo a mesma? Sabes que não posso suportar tua lonjura. Sempre tenho estado apaixonada de ti.

- E superaste-o uma vez, se é necessário voltarás a sê-lo.

- Não o superei e jamais poderei o fazer.

- Ginny, tenho que acabar com ele.

- Entendo-o e não te digo que não o faças, só me leva contigo.

- Não posso.

- Recordas naquele dia no lago, estávamos a falar de nosso futuro, por aquele então querias que fora dos dois. Dizias que querias ter uma grande família. Passaste um grande apresso quando te disse que o melhor momento para começar era o presente, acho que és o primeiro garoto que lhe diz que não a sua noiva. Mas se não vamos juntos talvez jamais cheguemos à ter. Não sabemos quanto tempo demorarás no derrotar. Eu quero viver o resto de minha vida junto a ti.

- E eu contigo, Gin. Está bem, podes vir se teus pais te deixam.

- Já lhes pedi permissão, sabia que acabarias cedendo.

- Como que te vais, Ginny? Aonde pretendes-te ir?

- Com Harry, em procura de Voldermort.

- Mas se és uma menina.

- Uma menina que perdeu sua infância quando foi possuída pelo diário de Tom Riddle, uma menina que se enfrentou em duas ocasiões com os Comensai da mortes.

Nesse momento entraram Ron e Hermione, ambos vermelhos e com o cabelo despenteado, apanhados da mão.

- Hei, até que por fim chegais - Disse Harry para tratar de mudar de tema.

- Ronald para valer, dás-me asco. - Disse Fred.

- Fred, cuidado, não vá a beijar-te.- Reprochou-lhe George.- Retiro-o, não me dás asco. Se digo que te desejo não acercar-te-ás a mim não? Melhor vamos deixá-lo, mantém-te longe de mim, irmãozinho, e estarás bem.

- É a forma mais subtil que tenho visto em minha vida de dizer que tens visto algo que não deverias ter visto (NA: Tão subtil como um elefante em uma cristalaria).

- Saiu como um energúmeno da habitação.- Disseram os Weasley ao uníssono.

- Imagino-mo.

- E bom, Herms também eu te dou asco? Primeiro tonteas com Fred, logo esse beijo a Ron e eu pergunto-me, preciosa quando me toca a mim?

- Quando os sapos criem cabelo.

Todos ficaram a olhando com cara rara excepto Harry.

- Que disse?

- Herms, os sapos mágicos podem chegar a ter cabelo quando se fazem velhos.- Harry estalou em gargalhadas.

- Era uma expressão trouxa, significa que nunca.

- Só di-lo-ei uma vez, o que volte a tontear com minha Herms vai estar cuspindo babosas por uma semana.

- Minha Herms, eh, cuidadoso. Bom, dantes de que chegásseis lhes estava a propor que seguísseis com o jogo.

- De acordo, sigo eu. Ron desde quando sabes que gostas?

- Faz-me essa pergunta em outro momento, a sozinhas.

- Não passa nada porque contestes nem sequer isso podes dizer?

- Desde segundo. É verdade que ninguém se dá conta do que tem até que o perde. Pensei que te tinha perdido.

- Ronnie-Pooh voltou-se muito terno.- Burlou-se Fred.

- Garotos, estou a começar a encontrar-me um pouco mau.- Disse Ginny.

- Gin estás bem? - Perguntou Harry.

- Estou algo mareada.

- Chamo a mamãe? a um sanador? - Disse Ron

- Não, não é nada.

- Como que não é nada?

- Tão só é hiperglucemia.

-Hiperqué?- Disseram os gémeos.

- Hiperglucemia, um subidón de açúcar por culpa de Ron.

- Dá-me igual o que vos pareça, eu quero a Hermione, estou apaixonado dela e se vos pareço cursi, um calzonazos ou o que seja, me dá igual. E eu com isso se estais tão amargurados? Eu encontrei à pessoa mais especial de minha vida e agora que o sabe tenho o direito de lhe dizer tantos piropos, cursilerías e te quero como queira (N.H.A: Guau vá discurso! Tem-se-lhe colado algo de Hermy não?).

- Ron, só era uma broma. Ademais assim consegui que me dissesses que me queres, o que não está mau.

- Bom, toca-me a mim fazer uma pergunta- estava ainda vermelho- Hermione desde quando sabes que me queres?

- Desde o dance, em quarto, fui teu último recurso, tivesse sido capaz de dizer-lhe a Vicktor que fosse com outra, se mo tivesses pedido com normalidade.

- Já demorava em sair Vicky na conversa.

- Vale, contesta-me Ron. Como acabaste com tua língua metida na boca dessa arpía de Lavender?

- Porque a diferença de ti, ela não achou que minha habilidade se devesse a uma pócima, porque me felicitou por minha forma de jogar, me disse que era seu rei e me besó, e porque se tu te besabas com Krum por que não o ia fazer eu com Lavender?

- Ron, eu não tinha beijado a Vicktor. Mas sabes? Se querias pôr-me zelosa conseguiste-o, seguro que Vicktor dar-te-ia as obrigado.

- Que estás a querer dizer?

- Que as Navidades não foram precisamente frias.- todos se prepararam para o grande estalido.

- Não entendo.

- Pois olha aos demais, eles se o entenderam. Estava tão mau que acabei aceitando ir com Vicktor a Bulgária, bebemos mais da conta e acabamos nos deitando.

-Serás zorra!- Gritou Ron.

-Wingardium Leviosa.- Disse apontando ao cuinco com solução de tentáculos de Murtlap.- Não sejas hipócrita, se tu não fizeste o mesmo foi porque Lavender não quis.- acercou-se a ele atemorizando aos demais.- Mas dá o mesmo,- disse beijando-o.- os que importamos somos tu e eu.

Olharam-se aos olhos, durante um instante teve esse mágico contacto visual dantes de que se jogassem a rir da aparência do outro.

- Terá que avisar na caixa ante possíveis ataques de sinceridade - Comentou George a seu gémeo.

- Só nos fica por saber uma coisa, Hermione como mentiste à máquina? - Perguntou Fred.

- Muito singelo, Ron tem defeitos, como todos, defeitos que não gosto, tão só me concentrei em de eles. Tanto faz que se lhe perguntas a um trouxo comum se a magia existe e te diz que não, o ecrã alumiar-se-á porque ele assim o crê. Verdade ou mentira. Tua verdade é relativa, a força de crer coisas, convertemo-las no que queremos. Tudo bom se vamos tomar um gelado ao Beco Diagonal? Os demais assentiram e saíram da habitação.

Quando baixava as escadas tomada da mão de Ron, lhe disse:

- Quero-te.

- Mentes-me?

- Talvez, mas eu assim o creio.

Fim

* * *

**É uma tradução de um fic que escrevi faz tempo em castelhano. Não são portuguesa senão galega asi que vos peço desculpas pelas faltas de ortografia e tradução que possa haver. Se quereis comentar o capitulo como ajudar-me a corrigir as meteduras de pata já sabeis...**

**Beijos, Neevy.**


End file.
